Loving Cup
by Abbym0
Summary: Le temps est orageux alors les Winchester et Castiel restent au bunker. Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que l'ange propose à l'aîné de jardiner avec lui…


**Hey hey everybody.**

 **Honnêtement, je trouve mon écriture un peu précipitée sur cet OS mais j'ai jamais pu me résoudre à mieux le formuler que ça. Enfin bon, j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant, j'espère bien vous faire au moins sourire.**

 **Ce texte est totalement inspiré de la chanson _Loving Cup_ des Rolling Stones, si vous ne connaissez pas, je pense que vous allez assez vite comprendre le principe. Laissez le second degré envahir votre esprit pervers et tout ira bien.**

 **Bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

Une bière fraîche, un bunker frai, tout est parfait. Dehors le temps est chaud, humide et surtout lourd. Un orage se prépare et pas un petit selon les prévisions météorologiques. Alors les Winchester restent au bunker avec Castiel qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de leur tenir compagnie.

« -Dean ? » demande l'ange qui séjourne avec eux.

« -Oui Cas ? » fait le châtain.

« -Ça te dirais de jardiner avec moi ? »

Dean avale sa bière de travers et manque de s'étouffer. Il entend son frère rire derrière lui et lui lance un regard mauvais avant de se retourner vers l'ange.

« -Jardiner ? Mais t'es malade ! Pour quoi faire ? » demande-t-il.

« -Pour que vous puissiez manger vos propres produits. Je ne pense pas que ça soit très saint de se nourrir exclusivement de hamburger et de bière. » répond franchement Castiel.

« -Et tu oublies les burritos. » ajoute consciencieusement Sam.

Devant le manque d'appuis visible de son frère, Dean le foudroie de nouveau du regard.

« -Mais c'est pas un temps pour jardiner Cas ! » finit par renchérir l'aîné.

« -Au contraire, avec la chaleur et l'eau, tes légumes vont pousser en un rien de temps. » continue Sam pour soutenir Castiel.

« -La ferme Sam ! Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en jardinage ? »

« -Je la ferme ou je te réponds ? » sourit le cadet.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Ses colocataires vont le rendre dingue.

« -Alors ? » fait l'ange, les yeux pétillant de joie à l'idée de jardiner.

Devant sa fameuse tête de chien battu avec ses yeux de cocker, Dean ne peut résister à la proposition. Il a bien remarqué depuis un petit moment que Castiel joue de ses faiblesses. A croire que l'ange a deviné ce qu'il a en tête, a croire qu'il sait, qu'il a découvert ce qu'il tente par tous les moyens de lui cacher.

Ils s'en vont donc acheter des graines, prenant tout ce qui leur passe sous la main et reviennent au bunker.

« -Tu viens avec nous l'intello ? » balance le chasseur à son frère qui a le nez plongé dans ses livres.

« -Je ne peux pas Dean, j'aide Garth sur une affaire. »

« -Ah ouais et depuis quand ? »

« -Maintenant. » sourit-il victorieux.

Dean peste contre son frère mais sans plus. Après tout, ça lui permet de passer un petit moment avec Castiel, même si jardiner c'est pas trop son truc. Il trouve dans le sous-sol du bunker un vieux motoculteur et demande à l'ange de le soulever afin de l'emmener dans le petit jardin dont le vieux bâtiment est pourvu. Pour Castiel ce vieil engin pèse le même poids qu'une plume. C'est dans ces moments là que Dean l'envie.

Le chasseur a remis de l'essence dans le réservoir, tout est prêt. La machine est démarrée, Dean commence le travail mais il ne peut pas finir sa rangée : le motoculteur s'est arrêté. Qu'elle vieillerie capricieuse, rage Dean. Il tire sur le lanceur, rien ne se passe. Il réitère l'opération, rien.

« -Je suis en panne. » constate-t-il en se tournant vers l'ange.

« -Je suppose que tu parles de la machine et non de toi. » complète Castiel.

Dean, interloqué par ce que vient de dire le messager du Seigneur, reste sans voix. Il ne bouge pas, stupéfait.

« -Euh… O-oui… Le motoculteur. » finit-il par répondre, gêné.

Castiel vient prendre sa place, démarre d'un coup sec la machine et la pousse, plus rapidement que Dean le faisait.

« -Il faut de la force dans le bras pour bien tirer sur le manche et le faire bander sinon l'engin ne démarre pas. Il faut aussi augmenter la vitesse de labourage sinon elle s'arrête. » fait la voix rauque de l'ange qui pousse la machine comme si de rien n'était.

Dean est totalement décontenancé par les paroles de l'être céleste. Il sent une sorte de tension électrique planer dans l'air. C'est lui où il fait chaud ? Il connaît la réponse, il fait véritablement chaud à cause de l'orage qui arrive. Mais pas que… Il repasse les paroles de l'ange dans sa tête et sent une sorte de trouble mélangé à de la curiosité l'envahir. Pourquoi ces mots dans la bouche de Castiel semblent si… Sensuel ? Le fait-il exprès ? Le chasseur en reste pantois et frustré.

Ses yeux sont étrangement attirés par l'ange qui a enlevé son éternel trench-coat, sa veste et dénoué sa cravate. Les manches de sa chemise sont remontées, laissant paraître ses muscles en action. Lui aussi doit avoir chaud, non pas à cause de l'effort mais de la chaleur véritable. Toute cette tension accumulé par l'éther et la terre laisse une sorte de pesanteur palpable dans l'air… L'orage va bientôt éclater.

Dean ne peut détacher son regard de Castiel. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais étrangement ça ne le gêne pas. L'ange passe une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur, le chasseur se mord la lèvre. Dieu, pourquoi ressent-il toutes ces choses ? Ses vêtements lui collent à la peau, son cœur a un rythme saccadé. Il a bien remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'il éprouvait une certaine attirance envers l'ange qui n'avait plus rien d'amicale ni fraternelle mais il ne songeait pas que c'était à ce point. Le chasseur contemple alors cet être accomplissant son travail en prenant sur lui, tentant de contrôler au mieux son corps.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, il ne reste plus qu'à planter les graines et laisser la nature faire. Les deux hommes font donc chacun des lignées de trou à l'aide de plantoirs.

« -Ne l'enfonce pas trop profondément Dean. »

La chasseur déglutit. Non mais c'est lui qui a un problème où Castiel le fait exprès ? Il va le rendre dingue s'il continue de parler comme ça. Dean le scrute les moindres traits de l'ange en quête de réponses tandis qu'il continue son travail. Trop absorbé par celui-ci, l'être céleste se passe la main sur le visage afin d'en retirer des perles de sueur et se couvre de boue. Ne trouvant rien d'anormal dans son attitude, Dean reprend son activité.

« -Tu manies mal ton instrument. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, l'ange lui prend l'outil de la main, positionne ses doigts terreux sur les siens en profitant au passage pour caresser le dos de la main du chasseur qui reste interdit. Un frisson de désir et de panique traverse le corps de l'humain qui tente de maîtriser au mieux ses pulsions. Il plonge ses yeux émeraude dans les océans de Castiel pour y décrypter ne serait-ce qu'un signe, savoir s'il lui fait une mauvaise blague et que son frère l'observe en réalité dans un coin, se fendant la poire. Mais non. Rien de tout ça. Juste les abîmes océaniques de l'ange dans lesquelles il aime se perdre. Alors ils reprennent tous deux le travail durant encore quelques minutes silencieuses.

« -Je pense que c'est suffisant. » conclut l'ange souriant face à toutes leurs lignées de petites cavités « Maintenant il faut remplir les trous de semence. » poursuit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Comme pour décrire ce qui se passe dans la tête de Dean, le tonnerre se met à gronder à cause d'un petit éclair au loin. Le chasseur n'en peut plus de toute cette tension. Non, il ne peut pas avoir l'esprit pervers à ce point, l'ange le fait exprès, c'est sûr. Dingue, c'est l'état dans lequel il le met. Alors il le dévisage une nouvelle fois et voit un minuscule rictus déformer ses lèvres. La foudre apparaît dans le ciel au dessus d'eux tandis que la lumière se fait dans l'esprit de Dean. Ça y est, il le sait maintenant, Castiel agit délibérément, en toute connaissance de cause depuis le début, il veut le rendre siphonné du bocal, complètement givré, totalement fou. Fou de lui.

Castiel se rend compte que son masque est tombé et se met alors à sourire franchement, enlevant toutes les barrières qu'il prenait soin de mettre pour paraître impassible. Il y est arrivé, il a perturbé Dean au plus haut point. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable mais il a réussi. Dans le regard de l'humain, tous ses doutes s'envolent. Dean est bel est bien mordu de lui. A voir ses pupilles dilatées il est à même de penser qu'il est dingue de lui, dingue de désir.

La pluie s'abat sur la terre au même moment où Dean, se rue à une vitesse folle sur les lèvres de l'ange qui chute dos à terre en riant. Quel enfoiré se dit le chasseur. Castiel rit comme jamais il n'avait rit auparavant tout en embrassant Dean. Bien sûr qu'il se joue de lui depuis le début. Il s'esclaffait haut et fort intérieurement mais son visage d'ange lui permettait de rester impassible en apparence. Jusque là…

Le désir prenant le dessus Castiel reprend ses esprits pour approfondir son baiser avec le chasseur, leurs langues bataillant, leurs corps roulant encore et encore dans cette terre à présent boueuse. Chaque reprise de leur baiser leur provoque des frissons à travers tout le corps. L'ange se livre à une lutte infernal contre les boutons de la chemise de Dean. Leurs vêtements étant totalement trempés et emboués, il semble impossible de les retirer. Le chasseur, dans un excès de fièvre licencieuse, se met à déchirer ses propres habits, faisant de même avec ceux de l'être d'éther.

« -Je vois que tu n'es pas _en panne_ … » prononce le brun en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots ce qui rend les baisers de Dean encore plus obscènes.

Une heure plus tard ils sont tous deux nus et étendus sous un pommier, presque à l'abri de la pluie, comparables à Adam et Eve. Un silence léger, sans plus aucune tension plane dans l'air. Castiel a la tête posé sur le ventre de Dean qui lui fait face et ne cesse de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux pongés dans les siens. A côtés d'eux se trouvent leurs vêtements déchirés de toute part.

« -Cas ? »

« -Oui Dean ? »

« -Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« -Fait quoi ? » en tiquant, réellement perdu.

« -Jouer avec les mots. »

Pour toute réponse l'ange relève sa tête et pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain qui, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, aussitôt approfondis le baiser, attiré irrémédiablement par lui.

« -Pour avoir ça. » souffle-t-il contre ses lèvre « Et aussi parce que c'était drôle de voir ta tête. » sourit le messager du Seigneur lascivement.

« -Il faut rentrer. » finit par conclure Dean qui commence a avoir froid, sa peau nu prise de frisson.

C'est en ce magnifique jour d'orage que la sensibilité visuelle de Sam a été heurté a jamais.

.~.

Quelques semaines plus tard, dans la cuisine du bunker…

« -Il est temps de faire dégorger l'aubergine. » annonce l'ange.

A l'entente de ces mots, les yeux de Dean s'assombrissent de désir et les lèvres de Castiel sont prises d'assaut. Le chasseur le piège alors contre le lavabo, le noiraud ayant légume violâtre en main et celui de Dean plaqué contre le sien.

Pauvre Sam…

* * *

 **J'espère vous avoir motivé à jardiner… Et ne pas vous avoir dégoûté des aubergines.**

 **J'aurais bien pris le poireau qui est bien plus explicite lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de le faire dégorger mais il s'avère qu'en réalité il n'y a aucune légitimité à faire dégorger un poireau…**

 **Enfin bref. N'hésitez pas à commenter cette lecture ;)**


End file.
